


I'm only (not) human

by Bb8isbbgr8



Series: The musical life of Bruce Wayne [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Christina Perri - Freeform, Gen, M/M, My first fic, Song fic, i need jesus, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bb8isbbgr8/pseuds/Bb8isbbgr8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long and tiring day full of battles and just general shit Superman needs a drink. It doesn't go exactly as planned.<br/>(Or Clark some how gets drunk and starts singing a song that doesn't apply to him, like, at all.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm only (not) human

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and idek. I'm not even really a marvel fan. I like Marvel but Batman vs Superman fucked me up. So here, take my garbage.

It had been a really long day and everyone was ready for a much needed break. Lex Luthor had once again tried to wreck havoc on Superman and once again he was stopped. It was like a endless cycle, and Clark just needed a drink. A big, intoxicating drink.

  It turns out that Bruce and Diana had the same idea. So that's how they found themselves sitting at Bruce's very nice, very expensive bar back at the cave. Bruce was taking it slow, a few drinks here and there and Diana seemed to think that was a good idea. 

Clark. Well, Clark knew he needed A LOT to get himself even slightly intoxicated so he was downing drink after drink after drink, Leaving Bruce to mumble about how much each cup cost him.

  Just when Clark was feeling even a little tipsy Diana excused herself. It was late and she was absolutely exhausted. This left Bruce and Clark alone. In silence.

  It wasn't until Clark began to mumble under his breath that Bruce gives him even a lick of attention.

  "What?" He questions after Clark continues on. He tells himself that he doesn't care what the man is mumbling but something in his eyes and the way he's tapping his foot is bothering Bruce.

  Finally Clark looks up and stares directly into Bruce's eyes. The playboy begins to feel uncomfortable and it only becomes worse when Clark begins to speak.

  "I can hold my breath. I can bite my tongue," He all but whispers and Bruce just stares at him.

  "What are you going on about? You don't even need to breath!" Bruce responds, looking at his teammate in a mixture of concern and confusion.

  "I can stay awake for days if that's what you want," he says a bit louder and Bruce is now at a complete loss of words.

  "Clark. Why would I... What?"

"Be your number one," Bruce begins to stand but Clark only stands with him and stumbles forward a bit, "I can fake a smile. I can force a laugh. I can dance or play the part if that's what you ask. Give you all I am," It's about right here that Bruce realizes the other man is singing. Singing. To him. Why did God do this to him? "I can do it. I can do it. I can do iittt!" 

  Clark is now in front of Bruce and holding onto his shoulders. Both men are staring at each other, one with drunken emotion and the other with slightly concealed horror. 

  "But I'm only human!"

  "Clark you're not a human."

  "And I bleed when I fall down!"

  "Clark, I've seen you thrown through buildings. You don't bleed."  
   
   "I'm only human!"

   "You're a fucking alien, Clark."

   "And I crash and I break down!"

   "You're the man of steel for Christ's sake. Please stop."

  "Your words in my head, Knifes in my heart. You build me up and I fall apart! Cause I'm only humaaaaaan!"

  "I'm leaving," Bruce turns to leave but then Clark is grabbing his arm and suddenly they're floating. Bruce just wants death.

  "I can turn you on."

  "Those aren't the words Clark."

  "Be a good machine. I can hold the weight of worlds if that's what you need."

   "Clark, you can seriously do that."

  "Be your everything," Clark's voice gets a bit quieter here and Bruce's initial shock wears off and he begins to struggle in the man's arms. He knows if he calls for help he'll be ridiculed beyond mercy and he really doesn't have the patience for that at the moment so he knows he's gotta do it on his own.

  "I can do it," Clark's voice gets a bit more passionate. Bruce locates his utility belt from where he had changed earlier and set it aside for modification. This was his chance, "I can do it! I'll get through it! But I'm only human! And I bleed when I fall down! I'm only human! And I crash and I break down!"

  "You're a filthy liar," Bruce whispers but he leans into Clark slightly so he begins floating towards the cart with his last hope laying on it.

  "The words in my head, Knifes in my heart! You build me up but then I fall apart! Cause I'm only human!!!" They're getting closer. Just a little more, "I'm only human, I'm only human, Just a little human!" Clark gets louder and Bruce is almost distracted by how amazing the hero's voice is. Keyword almost.

  "I can take so much. Till I've had enough. Cause I'm only hu-" Before Clark can finish his verse Bruce grabs his belt and does the only thing he can think to do. He sprays Clark with the equivalent of Kryptonite pepper spray. Clark yells and drops Bruce before hitting the ground himself. He looks like he's gonna start struggling but Bruce quickly grabs a folder and blows the air away.

  "What in the," Clark coughs some more before looking at Bruce angrily. He seems a lot more sober now,"Why would you do that??"

  Bruce just sighs and stares at him," Watch the security footage in the morning," he says and then he's out of the room. In the back of his mind he lists that as one of the worst moments he's ever experienced. 

**********  
The next morning Clark wouldn't look Bruce in the eyes. They only time he did was when Bruce started humming a very familiar, very unwelcome tune. They don't talk for a week.

(Lois seemed to really enjoy the story though)

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, copying and pasting onto this website is super hard. I hope you found it worth while though.


End file.
